


Being bad has it's perks

by Project896



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Has Issues, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Dark Charles Xavier, Dark Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, F/F, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Smitten Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project896/pseuds/Project896
Summary: Erik is somewhat a terrorist that is one step from going insane and Charles is an Agent that puts love first instead of anything else. They're both messed up.TW: Major character deaths!(This includes Dark! Erik and Dark! Charles)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated,  
> Feel free to point out any errors!

Charles ears were filled by the noise of his own heavy breaths. His partner eyed him before Charles raised a hand to signal her that he'd be fine. He's been working on this case for weeks now and he's still 10 steps behind the culprit. Moira nodded and moved forward with her gun aimed carefully to the ground. Charles caught up with his breath and followed Moira suit. The two were lined up infront of a door before they got knocked out. 

"Moira! Moira are you alright?" Charles's coughed, kicking Moira's chair. Moira lifted her head up with a groan. 

"m'fine." She grumbled, when Charles made sure she was fine he scanned the room. He was tied to a metal chair face to face to Moira, great. Maybe this way he'll get to see another one of his friends die infront of him. He growled and kicked his legs up--

"Agent MacTaggert and Agent Xavier." A familiar voice sang. Charles's blood froze. He kicked his legs harder upwards. Then his eyes meets the man's.

The man grinned and stood in between the two. "Face them towards the front." he ordered. In less than a second Charles was now facing away from Moira and face to face with the man, as well as Moira. 

"Tell us about The Brotherhood." She growled. Charles doesn't say anything, his mouth dries. The man smiled happily to Charles's reaction. He approached Charles. "Stay away from him!" she kicked her legs upwards but the man waved his hand and her chair looked as if it was nailed to the ground. "Charles! What is wrong with you? Snap out of it!"

"I.." The man starts, his fingers tracing Charles's jaw. "Love to have this effect on you, agent."

Charles shook his head, "Erik." He croaked.

"Finally back on Earth?" He laughed, he stepped away from Charles and sat on the seat infront of them. It looked almost like a throne.

"Charles? Are you alright?" Moira piped up, kicking Charles's leg softly. 

Charles nodded, "I'm fine, love." his eyes never left Erik's. 

"Love? lovers here?" Moira growled, kicking her legs again. Erik grinned, "Didn't think you'd move on from me so fast liebling!"

Moira's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She blew her hair out of her face before she spoke, "Charles? You know him?"

"Yeah Charles? Do you know me? Why don't you introduce me, Liebling." Erik jumped in his seat with a smirk. Moira kept an eye on Erik. 

"Charles who is he?" Charles stayed quiet. "It might save us! Who is he Charles?"

"His name is Erik Lehnsherr. He went to prison 4 times for terrorism movements and bombings--"

"No no Charles." Erik interrupted, "Tell her how you--" he gestured his hand towards Charles with a smile, "--Know me." and then to himself.

Charles huffed, "Fuck you."

"Oh you'd love that would you?" He smirked, "If you won't do it I will! Once upon a time a 20 year old Charles went on his first mission isn't that right? His mission was to kill moi." Erik smiled genuinely from the memory, "But even he couldn't resist my charms. He fell in love. Didn't you, darling?" Charles flushed, he hated Erik so much. No matter how much Erik's hurt him or how much he hurt Erik, he'd love him no matter what. That goes the same Erik. Erik stood up from his seat and adjusted his tie. He walked towards the two agents and stopped in front of Charles. Erik held Charles's head and yanked his head up by his hair. "Liebling dear, you're mine." he kissed Charles forcefully, when apart his finger hovered on Charles's lips. "And only mine." His head snapped towards Moira and scowled. "Kill her."

Moira's eyes widen when a tip of a gun met the back of her hair. "Charles?" She hoped that Charles would kick Erik in the face but when she saw his eyes, they weren't on hers. They were fixed on Erik. "Charles, Don't let me die--" 

BANG 

Charles's eyes widen, Moira's body hit the ground with a loud thud. Her eyes wide open. Charles stayed still as the Erik's underlings untied him. "Liebling dear?"

"Do you expect me to congratulate you?" He said in a weak voice, his eyes still fixed on Moira. 

"What?"

"You killed her!" Charles yelled, "Why did you have to kill her?" His voice strained. 

"I expect you to know who owns you." Erik growled. 

Charles laughed, "They're going to come for me you know? They'll save me and then kill you."

"Harsh words Liebling." Erik sighed, digging his hand onto his face. "Sabretooth, bring him to my home. The rest of you, keep guard for when the X-Men approaches."


	2. Chapter 2

Charles scanned Erik's living room. It didn't change at all, the sofa still neatly placed in the corner, the lack of television due to how busy Erik was. Charles was hit by a sudden nastolgia. He remembered teasing Erik for not having a television, Erik preferred chatting and reading a book instead of watching channels non-stop or playing his phone until midnight. 

Charles stood up, he tried the door and was not surprised to find that it was locked. Charles stares at the door, his mind occupied of how Moira yelled for him. Did he love her? No he didn't, he simply cared for her. The same of how Moira felt with him. Under his watch Moira died infront of him. He hugged himself and slid down the door. He stared silently into the empty apartment that laid infront of him. Empty. 

He hates himself because even after all this. He loves Erik more than himself.

*

Erik shoved The Beast down to the floor and punched him furiously. The sound of The Beast's loud yelp made a grin reach his face. When he took the 3rd punch, The Beast's eyes widen with awareness and clawed at Erik's arm. Erik yelled and pushed himself away from The Beast. It didn't take long for the X-men to arrive. They made it past his security and attacked him and his underlings blinded with rage. 

Erik waved towards the metal chair Charles sat on and sharpened them to pieces. He threw it towards a few of the X-Men that battled against his own. Some of them dodged his hit and the rest yelled in agony as the metal pieces pierced through their skin, in and out. 

Then suddenly a metal neckbrace was attached to his neck. The sudden attachment made him weak, his waved his hand over the metal and gnashed his teeth in frustration when he realised, his mutation had vanished. Then he was knocked out. 

Erik blinked his eyes open, the sight of a white room made his chuckle slightly. He regretted it immediately after when a painful jolt hit his ribs. He recognised the room to be one of the interrogation room. He remembered when Charles sat infront of him with a calm smile, he told him that he'd be fine if he was honest. 

Then a loud metal creek echoed throughout the room, Havoc entered. He eyed Erik carefully as he took his seat. "Where's Agent MacTaggert? Professor X? "

Erik couldn't help but snort, who made the name Professor X? It sounded like a stripper's code name. He grinned and put his cuffed hands on the table. "Agent MacTaggert's body is in out morgue. Did you find it yet?"

Havoc's eyes widen, "You killed her." He said, "Where's Professor X?"

"Oh I'm keeping him." Erik sang, "He's mine."

Havoc stood up. He grabbed Erik by his collar and punched him. Erik fell from his chair with a loud thud, "Where is Professor X?" Erik laughed, then he was punched and punched and punched. Erik only laughed louder. "Stop laughing!" he growled. "Why are you laughing?"

Erik grinned through his clenched teeth, blood dripping off his lips. The door creaked open, catching Havoc off-guard. Charles smacked a fire extinguisher against Havoc's head. "Liebling, took you long enough." 

"Bloody hell Erik!" Charles ran to Erik's side. He grabbed some type of took and hooked it against the metal brace. When Erik felt the metal against his neck fell off. He couldn't help but grin. Erik took the cuffs off his hand with a wave of his wrist. He wiped the blood off his nose and mouth. "Let's go," Erik nodded towards Charles. 

The two got out of the facility like they went out for a date. Charles breathed heavily as they entered the car with Azezal in the driving seat. "You alright, Liebling?"

Charles glared at him, "This is the last time I'm killing anyone for you." He grimaced as he took his jacket dipped in blood off.

*

"Not long ago, The infamous X-Men agent facility had been breached by the terrorist group, The Brotherhood. The facility faced about 23 Injured agents and 37 bodies, including Scott Summers, Henry Philip McCoy, Jean Grey, Robert Louis Drake, Armando Muñoz, Kurt Wagner. As the list goes on, there will be a tomb set infront of the facility with all the names of the deaths mourned today. The leader of the X-Men, Charles Francis Xavier also known as Professor X's body was not found and is believed that he had become a hostage of Magneto and the Brotherhood--"

"Turn the bloody thing off-" Charles groaned, barely awake. Raven rolled her eyes and turned the radio off. "Did you really kill all of them?"

"They tortured Erik." He mumbled, "Erik is safe from harm."

Raven smacked Charles, "Stop being sappy around me, I just lost Hank." She whined. 

"You don't even like him, you're too in love with Destiny." he sang slightly earning yet another smack from Raven. Charles sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes slightly. "I'm want to visit their tomb." He mumbled. 

"You're kidding? It just happened today, they probably haven't finished it yet--"

RING

"--ah duty calls, see you Charles." she kissed his forehead before leaving him in Erik's bed. Charles stood up and stretched, he walked out of Erik's room in the warehouse. He passed a few familiar faces with a smile. When he entered the room with the throne, the place cheered. 

"Liebling dear," Erik grinned. "Welcome home."

Charles smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
